


I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker

by moonlightlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I didn't mean to offend any hipsters out there, Thrift Shop AU, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" A deep voice called out and Louis stood up way too fast and hit his head on the edge of the bench. "Fuck," He hissed, rubbing the injured patch of skin gently with his hand, while searching for the owner of the voice.</p><p>It wasn't too hard hard to find him because the last time Louis had looked there was no-one in a fucking zebra onesie. It reminded him of something and- fuck, really?<br/> or<br/>Louis works at a thrift shop and he knew that was going to happen at least once.<br/>With Harry as a singer and dancer, Zayn and Liam as the horny couple who don't come out of the back room and a bunch of hipsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker

Louis stood at the counter, watching customers browsing through the second hand rubbish that is available at 'Reruns'.  
  
He popped his gum dejectedly as a teenager in black skinny jeans that looked like they were suffocating his balls, a red plaid flannel button up, and a pair of black loafers walked up to him with a pair of thick-rimmed plastic glasses and a yellow hoodie with 'FUCK SOCIETY' printed on the back of it. Louis knew he was trying to be a 'Hipster'.  
  
He often saw a lot of them, crowding the thrift shop in great numbers, looking at the vintage clothes or going through the old vinyl records that they sold. Louis found them highly irritating and annoying. Their bright colored clothes hurt his eyes and their sarcasm made him want to hit them.  
  
To be honest, he only took this job because Jay told him that he either got a job or he would babysit the girls all summer so the job it was. Reruns was the first place he saw was hiring so he handed his CV in to a guy called Nick, or something, with a big obnoxious quiff and a few days later he got the job.  
  
"Hello?" The hipster called, waving his hand in front of Louis' face like Louis had went off to a whole new land. Louis wished he did sometimes, a land full of hot boys and free drinks. That sounded amazing right now.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Louis told the man, who had started to say 'Excuse me?', his hand coming closer in Louis' space which had him batting it away with an annoyed glare. Could he not?  
  
Of course he didn't apologize. Louis had actually been surprised at the slight nod he had gotten from the younger-looking boy.  
  
The boy shoved the items into Louis' chest and waited with a bored look, like he was the one standing around here all day. Louis' lips curled in disdain and he dropped the things onto the counter and was about to retaliate when Nick appeared out of nowhere. His quiff shook slightly as he stood, it made Louis want to cut it off.  
  
"Jack. I was just going to text you. How about coming around to my place after I get off here?" Nick practically purred and Louis thought he was going to be sick. He was standing right besides Louis and his breath smelt of nicotine which was not attractive at all. That and the fact he sounded like Chewbacca from Star Wars in a more whiny voice. Louis wanted to hit him too.  
  
Jack stared at him with an interested gaze and nodded and just like that the 30 something year old was gone, leaving a riled up rude boy in his wake.  
  
"Are you going pay for these or not?" Louis asked, motioning to the glasses and hoodie with his finger and Jack nodded. "That'll be £7.50. Thank you and please come back soon," Louis recite and started to bag the purchases but Jack shook his head and took them from Louis.  
  
He walked halfway to the exit before putting the jacket and glasses on and walked the rest of the way out with a pair of granny glasses and a hoodie with a price tag on the back of it. True hipster fashion.  
  
   
  
It was now Louis' lunch break and Louis couldn't get out of the building quick enough. He had spent the last hour organizing an new import of clothes into the  different colors to wash them. There were at least 5 bags and Nick only stayed for a few minutes before taking off again because he had 'important managing jobs' to do.  
  
It took him ages to get the bags open. He had to resort to ripping them open like a wild animal and yanking them out. He was pretty sure he had broke a nail but whatever.  
  
After that, he had to try and identify what color piles he could sort some of them into because some of them had colors that Louis didn't even though had existed on them so that took 20 minutes. And finally he had to actually put them in the washing machine. That took 10 minutes only because because Louis had just shoved them in, not taking extra special care Nick had told him to do it with.  
  
But all that didn't matter anymore because he had a break. He had half an hour to get away from hipsters and their sarcasm and their snobby attitudes. He had half an hour to get away from Nick flirting with a random little hipster want to be to get laid tonight.  
  
Louis stood at the back of the shop, pulling out his phone to find he had a new message from Don't ever contact him again, also known as Niall.  
  
How u doin Tommo??  
  
Louis just stared at the message before locking his device and putting it back in his pocket before fishing out a cigarette pack and a lighter.  
  
He lifted the lid open and pulled a white stick out, placing it between his lips. He was about the light the end with a voice made him jump and the flame went out.  
  
"How's it been?" Zayn, his best mate and colleague, inquired before pulling a tab out himself and lighting it.  
  
"God Zayn. I told you not to do that anymore," Louis complained, lighting the lighter again while watching Zayn cautiously who seemed harmless taking a drag but he could easily make sudden movement and make Louis jump. Again.  
  
Fortunately he didn't, so he was able to light his smoke and answer Zayn's question.  
  
"I've been alright I guess I-," Louis was interrupted by Zayn holding a hand over Louis' mouth and chuckling in a typical Zayn way.  
  
"I meant the shop mate. But it's good to know you're doing well too," He explained, smirking at Louis glare but pulling his hand away in mock disgust as he felt something wet on his palm.  
  
"You just licked me," Zayn stated, taking the tab out of his mouth and into his free hand. The other one was being inspected by him like Louis had left a trail of slime.  
  
"Yeah," Louis confirmed, grinning like the little shit he is because he just loves Zayn so much.  
  
Zayn looked between his palm and Louis, mischief swirling in his caramel eyes. He dropped the cigarette on the floor before lunging towards Louis who also dropped his on the floor too with surprise of Zayn's mini attack.  
  
He grabbed a hold of Louis' shoulders and licked a stripe over his cheek, eliciting a groan of protest from Louis. He pushed Zayn's chest and managed to get away from him, using his arm to wipe the saliva off of it.  
  
"That's disgusting," Louis deadpanned, staring at Zayn with an unamused gaze.  Zayn just shrugged and blew him a kiss. 'Oops' he mouthed and turned to head back inside, Louis following him in.  
  
"How's Liam?" Louis asked, crouching down to pull a chocolate bar from his bag that sat at his feet. It was the last Crunchie in the house and Louis took it from Fizzy when she wasn't looking because hello? She should've protected her food a little bit more.  
  
The mention of Liam's name had Zayn sighing in content. "He's great, thanks for asking. Do you know what he talked about yesterday? Our kids," Zayn babbled, happiness radiating off him at his boyfriend mentioning their future.  
  
Louis just unwrapped the bar and took a bite, though he couldn't not smile at his friend's joy. He was so cute when he was happy. Louis loved Liam for making his best friend, brother, this happy.  
  
"That's nice Z," Louis told him sincerely, sending him a open-mouthed smile with his teeth covered in mushy chocolate and honey comb. Zayn didn't even notice it, he had his phone out and was texting at a dangerously fast speed.  
  
"You texting someone there?" Louis teased and tutted when Zayn stopped just to flip him off before his fingers found the buttons once more. Louis finished his chocolate bar and enjoyed the rest of his break  
  
 "Fucking hipster," Louis muttered as he scrubbed green smoothie off of the carpet with a soapy sponge. Today was not his day.  
  
A teenage hipster-wannabe had come into the store with a cup of green stuff that reminded Louis of blended leaves. The thought made him gag. Anyways, he was walking while trying to take a photo of it (to probably put on Instagram, typical hipster) and had tripped on a moose's head that had fallen off the shelf.  
  
That brought them to this situation. Louis cleaning up the mess while Zayn tended to the boy's injuries, they were barely scratches, while simultaneously making him fall in love with Zayn. Louis had managed to resist that attack.  
  
"You're okay," Zayn told him while he embraced the teen, using one hand to rub his back while using the other other to pat his back comfortingly. The kid looked like an angel was touching him and if Louis thought about it, that was technically true. Zayn's eyelashes were heaven.  
  
Louis finished up and groaned at the stain it left, Nick was going to kill him. (And them probably put a picture of his corpse in Instagram). The only rules that Nick had set were to keep the shop tidy and to not flirt with the customers. Louis didn't find it very hard to not break the second rule.  
  
Zayn gently pushed the teen away before gently directing him out of the store, repeating the same phrase they had to say to people when they left: 'We hope your visit here will be a Rerun'. Louis found it corny and annoying so he generally just stared at their backs until they walked out and Louis was left alone once again.  
  
"He was wearing way too much after shave," Zayn complained, wrinkling his nose up to prove his point. He walked over to Louis so that he crotch was right near Louis' face.  
  
Smirking, Louis gripped Zayn's thigh and stared up at him through his eyelashes."C'mon Zayn. Let's not fight this anymore. We need to relieve the sexual tension," Louis told him dramatically, clutching his legs like they were a lifeline.  
  
Zayn looked at him in non-existent amusement but there was a small smile tugging up on his lips so Louis continued, "Would you please do me the honor of fucking my face?"  
  
A women with a small child, who had been walking past the store, glared in disgust at their compromising position and walked a little faster across the street but that didn't deter Louis or Zayn.  
  
"But Lou, what about Liam?" Zayn gasped, throwing his head back and resting a hand on his forehead. Louis watched as he barely suppressed the giggles and found himself wanting to laugh too.  
  
Just as he was about to reply, a voice startled him from the role play. "Yes. What about Liam?" The voice whined, the pout visible in the sentence, "I want in on this too."  
  
"Of course Liam. Come and get me," Zayn cried and wiggled out of Louis' grip to jump into Liam's arms. Liam made a surprised sound before connecting their lips and viciously exchanged saliva. Louis thought it was gross but if they were happy, he was happy. But he would be happier locking lips with a boy too but he'll take his friends' happiness for now.  
  
When the kiss started getting more heated, Louis had to step in because the hipsters were staring at them in annoyance because they were pressing against some vintage shirts.  
  
"Alright, alright. Break it up. Keep the PDA to a minimum please. Or at least take it to the back," Louis whispered the last part and the ravished couple nodded gratefully before scurrying away to the stock room to more or likely take care of their massive erections.  
  
Louis quickly stood up, his bones cracking as he did so and he just really get that checked out but he'll do it later (or not). He went back behind the counter and started to scan once more.  
  
It was so close till Louis got off work and he couldn't be happier. He was still alone 30 minutes later, the couple having not yet made a reappearance. Louis admired their stamina.  
  
Everything had been going smoothly, Nick hadn't popped in yet, thank god, and Louis was counting down the seconds till he was free. He didn't notice the customer that had just walked in because he was tying his shoe lace that he had just stood on and tripped over on and was behind the counter.  
  
"Hello?" A deep voice called out and Louis stood up way too fast and hit his head on the edge of the bench. "Fuck," He hissed, rubbing the injured patch of skin gently with his hand, while searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
It wasn't too hard hard to find him because the last time Louis had looked there was no-one in a fucking zebra onesie. It reminded him of something and- fuck, really?  
  
Louis knew this was going to happen at least once but he didn't know the one doing it would be so beautiful. His eyes were sparkling emeralds and his lips were pink and puffy and for a minute Louis wondered what they would feel like around his cock. Louis mentally slapped himself because when did he get so damn poetic?  
  
The boy pulled out a phone from his pocket before scrolling through it and pressing the screen. A familiar song began to play and the boy put the phone onto the counter near Louis.  
  
"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket," He began, attracting the attention of everyone in the store. Louis face-palmed because he had no words for this, no words at all.  
  
"Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine, dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green," The zebra continued, dancing around and by now everyone had crowded around him. Louis wanted to join them but he had to hide his dick that was thickening by the second as he watched the boy's cute little bum dance around.  
  
Louis watched with interested eyes and the fit dude in front of him continued to sing 'Thrift Shop'. People had started throwing change at him, showering him and making it rain and he was sure he saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
  
"I wear your granddad's clothes, I look incredible," The boy grabbed a fur coat from the rack he was near and Louis should be alarmed at him taking it but he was too endeared by the cute dancing stranger in the shop.  
  
"From that thrift shop down the road," The boy finished off and there was a thunderous applause coming from all around the store and Louis joined in because that was very well done.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Harry Styles and it was a pleasure performing for you guys," Harry shouted over the noise and Louis tried the name out on his tongue and loved the way it felt. So smooth and sweet. It felt natural.  
  
The crowd slowly dissolved with everyone going back to their shopping, leaving a sweaty Harry Styles.  
  
"You're a good singer," Louis commented and Harry beamed at him, dimples popping and he almost had a heart attack. Louis wanted to touch them and fill them with come.  
  
"Thank you so much?," Harry smiled, his cheeks red and flushed and curls, Jesus Christ, were sticking to his forehead. Louis wondered where Harry had been all his life.  
  
"Louis Tomlinson at your service sir," He informed, smiling at Harry's cute giggles. This boy was seriously adorable.  
  
"Well Louis Tomlinson, since I caused such commotion in your fine establishment, may I take you out to dinner?" Harry asked nervously, uncertainty laced into his tone, acting like Louis could say no.  
  
"You may but take the coat off because I'm sorry to break it to you, but you don't look incredible right now," Louis commanded softly and reveled in the way Harry's laughter filled his ears.  
  
Maybe working at a thrift shops had it's perks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- louisandharryaresoulmates  
> Complain about this there if you want.


End file.
